herofandomcom-20200223-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami is one of the six main characters of the DanganRonpa ''series. His title is '''Ultimate Affluent Progeny'. In the game, he is voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version of the game, and by Jason Wishnov in the English version of the game. In the anime, he is voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Josh Grelle in the English version of the anime. History Byakuya is the heir to the financial giant that is the Togami family. As a tradition, the head of the family did not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead had many, many children with “a number of the highest quality women” all across the world. At some point, all of the potential successors were made to compete against one another, with the victor being named heir of the Togami Corporation. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates of various genders. The candidates all fought for the position and in the end, Byakuya, the youngest, came out on top. It was the first time in the family's history that the youngest had ever “taken the crown”. The losing siblings were exiled from the family, but Byakuya harshly described them as being “killed” because, according to him, “be in exile is pretty much the same as death”. According to the rumors, Byakuya had already held several management positions at a company and had managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Furthermore, all of the schools he enrolled into were exclusive ones, his former high school being Green Hills High School. The closest person to him was his butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, who referred to him as "Young Master". Byakuya attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, making him exceptional even among the Ultimates. Appearance Togami has a tall, slim figure and usually dons a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green necktie. He has short blond hair and he wears white framed glasses. Togami is usually seen with his arms crossed, a personal quirk in line with his arrogance. Personality Togami is an arrogant man who saw himself superior to others, due to being the heir of an extremely successful family business. He is often cold, blunt and taciturn, but has a deviously manipulative tendency. Togami had often expressed irritation from Fukawa/Jill's obsessive behaviour toward him, though he often used it to his benefit by ordering them (technically, her) around. Throughout the story, he frequently antagonized the others, saying he would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students, and had proven to be a competent investigator. He greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast power of the Togami Group; when Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence - of the entire Togami Group, he did not take it well initially, although he would later recover from the shock to announce that he would rebuild the family from the ground up. He is also quick to zero in on suspects without alibis, or those who seem to be most suspicious, as shown in the fifth school trial when Kirigiri did not have credible alibis to back her absence, although it became obvious that, having spent much time within a highly competitive environment, he was unable to account for the human factor, thereby committing errors in judgement when attempting to resolve the death of Sakura Ogami. He is also extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. Gallery Images Byakuya Togami Illustration.png Byakuya_DRAE.png Byakuya_shocked.png Asahina_slapping_Togami.jpg Togami_episode_10.jpg Fukawa_and_Byakuya_in_ep_13.jpg Byakuya_rescues_Makoto.png Byakuya_responding_to_Makoto's_distress_call.jpeg Togami_to_the_rescue.jpg Watching_Class_77-B_broadcast.JPG 640272.jpg dangantonpa-4T-togami-byakuya-smile.jpg tumblr_inline_obylr6Akg11u33dd8_540.jpg Byakuya_accuses_Kyoko.png Byakuya interviewed by Jin.jpg Trivia *He claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen. *He is the youngest and only one of his family to ever inherit his family business. *He appears to be fluent in French, as he was easily able to read Mukuro Ikusaba's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile, written entirely in French. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Successful Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Control Freaks